La caída del tiempo
by chicoanime
Summary: Año dos mil doscientos cuarenta y cinco, ya son ciento cincuenta años desde que el planeta Tierra fue destruido, el partícipe, Dios. La humanidad viaja sin rumbo por la galaxia, bajo el amparo de los astros, buscando un nuevo lugar donde asentarse. Bajo ellos, la sombra de quién una vez quiso eliminarlos les está vigilando.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Hace 150 años, la vida en el planeta Tierra llegó a su fin. Pero aquello no fue el final. Contrario a todo pronóstico, la inmensa contaminación atmosférica no fue la causa de aquella tragedia. En definitiva, no fue algo causado por nosotros, los humanos, sino por algo que lleva en el mundo desde el mismo inicio de los tiempos.

Aquel suceso que precedió a la caída de nuestro planeta le fue puesto el nombre de "La guerra del primer contacto". Estoy segura de que con ese nombre, intentaron nombrar una presencia extraterrestre, pero nada está más lejos de la realidad. Aquella presencia no fue otra cosa más que aquello que la humanidad ha venerado desde que comenzó a temer lo que no comprendía, Dios.

Sin embargo, aquello que creíamos saber acerca de él, era todo mentira. Dios creó el mundo por simple diversión, todo ser viviente tiene una obsesión por la vida, ya sea por crearla, o por destruirla. Pero él tenía obsesión por ambas.

No obstante, su plan no fue perfecto, destruyó el planeta, pero la humanidad sobrevivió, bajo el amparo de quien jamás creímos que nos apoyaría, nuestro propio planeta. En ese momento comprendimos, que desde el principio, nunca habíamos estado solos en el universo. Los planetas, estrellas y resto de cuerpos celestes estaban vivos, cada uno de ellos era una entidad propia, creada en sí misma y por sí misma.

Es un hecho que escapa a toda lógica y comprensión humana, pero que es sin ninguna duda real.

Es el año 2245 y la humanidad, o lo que resta de ella, vaga por el universo bajo la luz de los astros que los protegen, buscando un nuevo hogar habitable. Fue en estos tiempos cuando ciertos humanos adquirieron el summun de la sabiduría, estos humanos serían nombrados oráculos y transmitirían al resto la palabra de los astros, quienes, en un principio, velaban por la humanidad y el planeta, pero ahora vagan junto a nosotros, buscando un nuevo centro.

Mi nombre es Ishtar, oráculo de Valakar, el sexto de los 10 círculos que protegían a la Tierra de nuestro creador, y en estos momentos quiero deciros a todos que, Él ha vuelto.


	2. Capítulo 1

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana, era la hora de ir a la escuela. Quizás fuera un oráculo, pero no dejaba de ser una niña de 15 años.

Así es, soy el oráculo más joven de la historia, nadie lo creyó cuando fui bañada por la luz del conocimiento, pero ahora ya nadie discute mi posición.

Mi escuela se encontraba en una de las naves más pobres y antiguas de toda la flota, la Éxodo,. Aquí fue donde yo nací, y aquí es donde probablemente moriré. El ascenso en mi posición social no supuso un ascenso en la calidad de vida de madre y mía. Seguimos viviendo en la pobreza, pero no por ello somos infelices, ya que hoy día casi todo el mundo vive en la pobreza.

Padre murió cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años, estoy segura de que habría estado muy orgulloso de mi. Madre me contaba historias sobre él, decía que era un hombre ejemplar, y que luchó por un reparto justo de los recursos para las personas de la nave, consiguió que instalasen uno de esos invernaderos donde podían cultivarse distintos tipos de plantas usando el sucedáneo de tierra fértil que los investigadores lograron reproducir en laboratorio. Desde ese entonces fuimos capaces de comer patatas, y dejar de una vez por todas esas cápsulas de glucosa y aminoácidos que nos decían teníamos que tomar para sobrevivir. Agradezco el poder haber nacido en un tiempo donde la comida tiene sabor.

No disponemos de muchos recursos, el haber abandonado nuestro planeta en pos de la supervivencia está acabando poco a poco con nuestras vidas, pero sobre todo, con nuestros espíritus. Las personas están perdiendo las ganas de vivir, y la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo hogar donde asentarnos cada vez se hace más inexistente, Ya no quedan personas que recuerden como era aquel planeta al que los humanos llamábamos hogar.

La esperanza de vida se ha reducido, en la era de oro de nuestra civilización, logramos alcanzar una esperanza media de vida de 120 años. Ahora, somos afortunados si llegamos a sobrevivir hasta los 50.

Por suerte, nuestros avances tecnológicos siguen estando actualizados, los círculos nos ayudan a todos a seguir adelante con nuestros proyectos de investigación, gracias a ello no solemos tener problemas con enfermedades, tenemos una reserva inagotable de oxígeno, podemos fabricar nuestra propia agua corriente e incluso somos capaces de generar electricidad con la ayuda de los astros. Sin embargo, el alimento es un gran problema, no tenemos suelo, y el sucedáneo de tierra no es rico en nutrientes, por lo que solo podemos cultivar alimentos que no requieran muchos recursos: patatas, trigo... La gente está harta, nadie quiere alimentarse toda su vida de plantas y cápsulas, algunas personas incluso dejan de comer y mueren por inanición.

No hay fauna, dejó de existir hace mucho, aún existen imágenes en el antiguo museo de la Tierra de algunos animales, cuánto me habría gustado haber tenido uno de esos perros.

Naturalmente, en la escuela estudiamos todas estas cosas, pero lo más importante que nos enseñan, es el mantenimiento de las naves. Tenemos que aprender todo lo que podamos sobre el entorno en el que vivimos, limpiar los conductos de ventilación, cambiar distintas piezas de la nave, e incluso que tipo de materiales debemos recolectar en los distintos asteroides y planetas que visitemos. Naturalmente, ninguno de nosotros tendremos la oportunidad de alquilar una nave de recolección para poder obtener recursos, pero cabe la posibilidad de trabajar como recolector, por eso se imparte esta materia.

Eran las 8:10 de la mañana y me encontraba a las puertas de la escuela, observaba el viejo edificio con los ojos que una chica joven mira un libro que trata de su mundo ideal. Mi condición de oráculo no dictó el que me gustase conocer lo que me rodea, más bien fue quizá lo contrario. Cuando apenas tenía 10 años, mis ansias de conocimiento me llevaron a colarme en la nave insignia de la flota, la Leva, llamada así por la forma ovoide con la que fue construida. Viajé de polizón en una pequeña nave mercantil y llegue hasta la biblioteca central, allí sacie mi apetito con docenas de libros sobre nuestro antiguo hogar, y los humanos que habitábamos en él. El cuerpo de control de poblaciones, o cepe como le llamamos nosotros, me encontró a la semana siguiente. No sabía que el paso a los archivos sobre nuestro planeta estaba prohibido y por ser una niña hicieron la vista gorda conmigo.

Ese día aprendí sobre mi origen, y conocí las maravillas que habíamos dejado atrás al emprender este viaje sin retorno. Fue al año siguiente cuando Valakar me llamó, y todo el mundo me reconoció como oráculo.

Finalmente entré al edificio con forma de catedral, construido con anortosita, un tipo de roca que nuestros antepasados tomaron de la superficie lunar antes de partir de nuestro planeta de origen. La piedra le daba un color claro al edificio, justo como las imágenes que salen en nuestros libros sobre la Luna. En lo alto, una gran campana repicaba, dándome a entender que debía salir de mis pensamientos y buscar mi aula de una vez.

Me encontraba en mi segundo año, solo me quedaban dos para salir de la enseñanza básica, aunque hacía tiempo que superé ese nivel, mi edad me impedía ir a clases superiores.

Al entrar en la clase pude darme cuenta de que aún estaba por comenzar la clase, por lo que me decidí a tomar asiento sin dejar que nadie se percatase de mi retraso.

La clase comenzó sin contratiempos, era una clase de historia pre éxodo, es decir, de antes de que la humanidad dejara su planeta de origen, mi especialidad. El profesor hizo una pregunta, nos preguntó sobre cómo era el aspecto de nuestro planeta, creo que lo hizo como pequeña presentación al tema que trataríamos hoy. Yo levanté la mano antes que nadie, por lo que me dio la palabra.

Fue en ese instante en el que comencé a hablar de todo lo que sabía cuando perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Comencé a contar detalladamente las características y el aspecto visual de nuestro planeta. Les hablaba de las grandes montañas de roca, cuyas cumbres no podían verse debido a aquella acumulación de partículas de agua que llamábamos nubes. Les hablé de los ríos, aquellas grandes masas de agua discurriente que avanzaban con premura por las amplias depresiones. Los pastos, las ciudades, todo lo conté con tal detalle, que cuando salí de mi trance pude observar como todos los alumnos, e incluso el propio profesor, me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentando imaginar con mis palabras lo que yo tan claramente veía en mi mente.

Al ser oráculo, dispongo de gran cantidad de conocimiento, Valakar, el sexto círculo, tuvo la amabilidad de compartir las imágenes de nuestro mundo conmigo, después de todo, él era uno de los encargados de defendernos de los peligros que venían de fuera de nuestro planeta, se encargaba de controlar lo que llamábamos, atmósfera.

Entonces y sin previo aviso, la cepe entró a clase, y tomándome del brazo me levantaron del modesto asiento de piedra. Al grito de "te necesitamos Ishtar, Valakar tiene un mensaje que no somos capaces de descifrar" me vi obligada a dejar mi tan fascinante explicación para ir con aquellas personas, hacia La Cámara, único lugar donde era capaz de captar los mensajes de mi guía astral.


	3. Capítulo 2

La Cámara se encuentra en la nave llamada, Imperio, nuestra nave insignia y la mayor de todas. Para llegar tuve que subir a un carguero de proporciones modestas, acompañada por aquellas personas del cepe. El pobre hombre, que regentaba un pequeño negocio de compraventa de repuestos para naves, se sorprendió al recibir la orden de dejarme montar en uno de sus cargueros. Usualmente debería de haber montado en una de las naves gubernamentales, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a mi comprensión, no estaban disponibles en ese momento.

La nave tenía un olor sucio, parecía haber transportado aceite de motor, fue una de las peores travesías de mi vida, estuve mareada la mayor parte del viaje. Por suerte, el destino no estaba demasiado lejos.

Al llegar no me dieron descanso, e incluso aceleramos el paso. Desconocía la gravedad de la situación en ese momento, por lo que pensé que estaban exagerando con tamaña prisa.

La Cámara se encontraba justo delante de mí, nunca me cansaba de ver aquel edificio, construido como una cúpula, con cristales translúcidos hexagonales, formando un enorme semicírculo. La Cámara tenía diez salas, cada una para un oráculo distinto, la mía, obviamente, era la número seis.

Estaba decorada a mi gusto, a pesar del descontento de las demás personas, siempre quise algo así como una habitación, ya que en casa dormía junto a mi madre. Esa habitación siempre fue como mi sala de juego, llena de libros y cojines tejidos con una planta llamada algodón.

Me metieron en la sala de un empujón, pedí amablemente que me dejasen sola, parecían haber olvidado que no debe haber gente en la sala para poder conectar perfectamente. Tras la salida de los hombres del cepe, tomé asiento en el sillón de ondas gamma. Según me explicaron, sin que llegase a entender del todo bien, su nombre proviene de las ondas cerebrales gamma, la silla aumenta la frecuencia de esas ondas, y nos permite percibir más de lo que podemos normalmente.

Al sentarme y colocar los electrodos en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos con tranquilidad, y me sumergí en el mundo de la hiperconciencia. Mi cuerpo continuaba sentado, pero mi mente comenzó a alejarse de la nave, hasta atravesar el casco y quedar vagando en el espacio sideral.

Entonces, cuándo caí en la cuenta del entorno que me rodeaba, mis ojos se abrieron de puro pánico. Uno de los círculos, quienes se presentaban como enormes figuras luminosas antropomórficas, había perdido su luz. Pregunté a Valakar, con pavor en el habla: "¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Mis palabras se entrecortaban cada vez que intentaba tomar aire para continuar la pregunta.

El silencio permaneció latente durante un par de segundos, un par de eternos segundos. Hasta que la tan corta y desesperante espera por la respuesta pasó fugazmente. "El Ser" fue lo único que respondió, y lo único que bastaba para comprender que la mayor pesadilla de la humanidad había regresado, esta vez acabando con uno de quienes nos habían defendido todo este tiempo, el décimo círculo, Lisáriel.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, estaba perdiendo la concentración. Los hombres del cepe habían entrado y me habían desconectado de la silla, al parecer estaba gritando y llorando, y eso les alertó. Preguntaron por el mensaje del círculo, yo no supe que responder, me encontraba aún en shock, preguntándome si aún seguía en algún tipo de trance. Los oráculos estamos ligados a nuestro guía astral, no se sabe como la desaparición de éste pueda repercutir en el oráculo, es la primera vez que pasa algo así.

No puedo mentir, tenía miedo, mis lágrimas seguían brotando, el sudor empapaba mi frente, y mi torpe intento de articular palabra tan solo aceleraba mi nerviosismo. "Dios, El Ser, ha matado a Lisáriel" logré decir finalmente, para luego derrumbarme de nuevo en llanto. El asombro se hacía presente, para luego pasar a un estado de pánico. Los hombres salieron inmediatamente, sin despedirse, sin cerrar el habitáculo, dejándome sola y sumida en la desesperación.

Una visión cruzó débilmente por mi cabeza, mi llanto cesó casi al instante. "Jeremías" grité, para luego salir corriendo de aquella habitación. Jeremías, oráculo de Lisariel, tercer oráculo más joven, veintiséis años. Nunca lo conocí, pero según había oído, ha residido en La Cámara desde que fue nombrado como oráculo.

Rápidamente corrí por el enorme recinto, dejando tras de mí las salas siete, ocho y nueve. Para alcanzar, exhausta, la sala número diez. Antes de probar a entrar, contuve el aliento, respiré profundamente y me preparé mentalmente para lo que pudiera esperarme una vez dentro.

Finalmente abrí la puerta decidida, sin embargo, lo que presencié en esa sala, aún hoy día, me sigue provocando las más horrible pesadillas.


End file.
